A Time Of Wolves
by Angelicorn
Summary: If things were just a little different, and Miroku's uncontrollable perverted hand sets things down a different path. CLARIFICATION: Yes, this is a shonen ai.
1. The Holy Grail

Wow, has it been a while since I posted anything on this site. Or anywhere. I've written some stuff on different series, but mostly in actual books, and have been too lazy to type and/or post anything. So I'll try a short bit or two and see how it goes.

This may actually become quite a long story, depending on how it's received. I'll drop a hint; it starts out mostly Inuyasha and Miroku, and ends up mostly Inuyasha and Koga.

Also, this story will be updated approximately whenever the hell I feel like it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Very little is mine. This is bad.

…

…

Miroku closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh breeze. His legs ached dully from yet another day of hard walking, and it was very pleasant to just sit on this hillside and not think of anything much for just a moment as dinner was cooking. Close by, he could hear the sounds of the rest of the party setting up camp, voices murmuring and stew-pot quietly bubbling.

Sighing with contentment, he sank back into the soft grasses.

…

Feet stomped angrily towards him. Two pairs.

"Stop right there, Inuyasha!" commanded Kagome shrilly.

Inuyasha's response was predictable. "Keh!"

"I mean it!"

"I will **not** help some stupid villagers fight some stupid weak bug-demon! You're so worried about them, you go and shoot it yourself!"

This time, Miroku's sigh was irritated. He sat up and opened his eyes.

Blinked.

Inuyasha was standing right in front of him, turned away to posture at with the young priestess. All that Miroku could see was…

It was the holy grail.

It was the perfection he had been seeking all these years.

It was unthinkable not to touch it.

…

The sound Inuyasha made could only be described as a yelp.

…

Miroku took the ensuing punch with good grace. It was what he'd come to expect after copping a feel. The girls all slapped him, so it seemed right that Inuyasha should punch.

And as he lay dazed, his eyes whirling in his head, his only thought was that it had been thoroughly worth it.

"My ass!" The half demon was obviously in shock, eyes wide and darting. "My ass! He grabbed my ass!"

Kagome fought down the giggles. She hadn't actually seen Miroku's move, just Inuyasha's response. He'd stopped in mid-rant, golden eyes widening comically, frozen for a whole two seconds, before lashing out in panicky outrage.

"Damn dirty monk!"

This time she couldn't help it. A giggle slipped out.

It had the unexpected effect of sobering Inuyasha, who took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He kicked Miroku's leg. "C'mon, idiot. You're not hurt that bad."

Miroku blinked, and his eyes cleared. There was a bright red spot high on his cheek that would be a deep bruise by morning. He looked up at Inuyasha. "Um."

"Keh. You have a perverted hand that can't be controlled, monk. Just forget about it."

The human frowned a little. "I don't think I can."

"Eh?"

He stood, looking Inuyasha right in the eye. "Why didn't you ever tell me you have the most beautiful ass in the world?"


	2. Really the nicest?

Ah, reviews. I've remembered how much of a whore I am for such things. beams I love you guys.

…

Still owning jack crap. This is still bad.

Wait, I tell a lie. I do own some plushies. And a cat. And a dvd collection worth more than my car. At least I have my priorities straight.

…

…

He stood, looking Inuyasha right in the eye. "Why didn't you ever tell me you have the most beautiful ass in the world?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

Miroku ignored Kagome's response. He glared at Inuyasha accusingly. "Here I've been wasting time groping girls. Why did you never **tell** me?"

Inuyasha's mouth worked soundlessly.

"If I'd **realised** your ass was so lovely! It's perfect! I never want to molest anyone else again! Only you!"

"B… but…"

"Yes! Your butt!"

"NO!" Finally, Inuyasha regained normal speech. "It's **my** butt, not yours! And I'm a guy! You can't molest me!"

"Watch me!" Shamelessly, the monk reached around Inuyasha to cup one firm cheek, and groaned happily. "Ok, you're a guy, but you still have the most perfect ass in the world. I mean it. Absolutely stunning. It's been right in front of me this whole time, and I can't believe it's taken me this long to see it."

"Let. Go."

Kagome's concerned voice intruded. "Um, Miroku. I think Inuyasha hit you a little too hard. You don't sound like yourself."

"No, I mean it!" He didn't relinquish his handful, looking away from the twitching demon to gaze earnestly at Kagome. "I'm myself, I've just had an epiphany. This ass…"

Inuyasha's patience ran out at this point, and his gut-punch knocked the wind out of Miroku.

Who still didn't let go.

"Dammit, get off me!" He looked at Kagome helplessly. "When you girls hit him, he stops straight away! With me he's like a leech!"

"Can you blame me, Inuyasha? I've found what I've been looking for all my life!"

Kagome sidled up, head tilted curiously. "Really the nicest?"

"Oh, yeah. Firm. Perky."

"Nicer than Sango's?"

Retrospectively, he really should have looked over his shoulder at this point. "Hmm… yes. I'd definitely say so."

…

The _hiraikotsu_ knocked him out cleanly.

…

…

…


	3. The power of whinging

I had stacks of things to say and whinge about, but then I forgot them. They can't have been terribly important.

Inuyasha: Not mine.

On with the story!

It was downright distracting. Inuyasha completely understood why the girls got so mad with Miroku. Was it possible the monk actually didn't realise how hard it was to stare down attacking demons when one had a human male clinging to one's nethers?

To make matters worse, the vile spider-demon actually appeared to be snickering at him. Completely unacceptable.

"Sankon tetsuwa!"

His opponent keeled slowly over.

Inuyasha turned to deal with the demon.

…

"But, Inuyasha- I can't help it!"

"I don't care! Bastard monk! Never again! If you even come near my ass again, I won't stop at knocking you out! I'll get to work on you with Tetsusaiga! And you can't tell me I wouldn't be protecting humans. Every girl would sleep sounder at night if you were dead. And apparently some of the men."

Miroku leaned closer to the furious half-demon. "I won't stop."

A snarl rumbled deep in Inuyasha's throat. "I think you will. If you want to remain close to your privates."

…

The brush moved in slow, firm strokes through Kirara's fur. The demon cat trilled and leaned contentedly towards her mistress.

Sango ruffled the dark, pointed ears affectionately. It was lovely to be able to relax with such a simple thing as grooming Kirara and not have to worry about protecting herself from sudden assaults from a monk who appeared innocent only until he was within groping range. The last few days he had been focusing his entire attention on the increasingly nervous Inuyasha.

There were still some drawbacks, of course.

She was only just realising what a whiner the monk was.

"Why won't he let me touch him?" Miroku picked up another brush and started grooming down Kirara's other side. The cat made a surprised noise, but then accepted the attention. "It's not that he hates me, I'm sure. He trusts me enough to let me defend him when we're fighting, but not to occasionally have a little feel of his bottom. What do I do, Sango-san?"

"Why are you asking me?" she responded, genuinely puzzled. And a little irritated. How was it that Miroku went straight from chasing her around (which she hadn't been totally opposed to, if only he'd corrected his attitude a little) to asking her advice about pursuing Inuyasha's rear?

"Um." He swallowed, suddenly realising much the same things and feeling just a little awkward. "I don't know. I guess I'm a bit confused."

"I'll say." She turned away, working her way down Kirara's flank.

"All I know is that I can't get enough of it. It's like an addiction."

"Miroku-san?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

…

"So what do you think I should do, Kagome?"

She glared at the monk. "I don't know, Miroku!"

He gestured wildly with his staff. "I mean, he won't even let me get within three feet of him now! How am I supposed to get close to that wonderful ass if he beats me up every time I try?"

Kagome shrugged. "You could give it up."

"But I can't! Haven't you seen his ass? There's none other like it."

"Miroku-san…"

…

Inuyasha looked down from his napping-place in the tree branch at the two approaching girls. "What is it?"

Sango scuffed a foot in the leaf litter, too embarrassed to speak. Kagome spoke for her.

"Inuyasha… we need you to do us a favor."


	4. Ground rules

Wow, this story is actually going places. Hopefully they will vaguely resemble the places I originally intended. Heh, I think something like that every time I get in my car.

With every chapter, this story will get a little more serious. And more gay.

I actually drew a fanart yesterday. I've never done this. I think it came out quite well :3 Course as the only scanner I have access to is my mum's and she won't appreciate seeing Inuyasha and Koga gettin' friendly (even with a strategically placed leg covering all the _really_ naughty bits), it's likely no-one else will ever see it. Hah!

If enough people are curious, maybe I can sneak it through some day when I'm visiting and she's at work.

Also, I want an Inu-puppy. _squee_

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

"Absolutely not!" snarled a furious Inuyasha. "Argh! What's going on? Not only is that crazy monk after _me_, but you girls are telling me to _allow_ him to feel my ass? No! No! Just- no! Never!"

"Aw, come on!" Kagome clung to his billowing sleeve, preventing escapes. "I've had my ear chewed off since he fixated on you! He's obsessed with your butt! And it's really not that much. Just let him touch it now and then. Maybe once a day. It'll shut him up."

Blushing fiercely, Sango spoke up in support. "I know it's weird, Inuyasha. But he's making all of our lives miserable. And he's not even fighting as well. What if someone gets injured, or dies? It's such a little thing."

"No! It's not!"

"Don't be unreasonable, Inuyasha!"

"Keh! _Unreasonable?_ It's unreasonable to _ask!_"

Kagome looked up at the half-demon, widening her eyes.

He backed away. "Is this kind of thing _okay_ where you come from? I don't want him anywhere near my butt! He's a guy! And a pervert! Who knows what else he's thinking of? I don't! I don't want to know!" He looked over at Sango, eyes flaring in panic. "Ganging up on me, too!"

"He's impossible to live with," pleaded Sango. "Surely you've noticed it."

"He'll be even more impossible for _me_ to live with if I have to keep peeling his hands off me!"

Setting her jaw, Kagome argued, "Look, Inuyasha… if you put up with him just a little bit, things will be better for everyone. Miroku will be happy and fighting better so we'll all be safer, Sango and I will be less irritable, so we'll be nicer. I'll be much less likely to 'sit' you, for one."

For the first time, the pale-haired youth hesitated.

She moved quickly on the weakness. "Once a day. And only quickly."

He grumbled wordlessly.

"Please."

"Please," echoed Sango.

"… the two of you are worse than Naraku…" he growled through his teeth. "Keh! Fine! Leave my dignity in tatters! I'll put up with the damn pervert!"

"Yay!" Kagome hugged him happily. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha! You've saved all of our sanities!"

He tolerated the embrace. "You tell him. I'm not talking to him about it. Now or ever."

…

Miroku beamed. "Inuyasha!" He caught up with the quickly marching half-demon, smiling widely. "You are an angel of mercy."

"Shut. Up." Golden eyes narrowed. "I hate you so much."

The monk cocked his head to one side. "Once a day, though… it's not very much."

Inuyasha voiced a brief, annoyed growl. "It's a take it or leave it deal," he stated flatly.

"Whenever I want to?"

He blinked, and actually considered. "Can't be when we're fighting," he mumbled. "Or when someone else is there."

"Only when we're alone?" twinkled Miroku.

Another snarl. A fang showed over Inuyasha's lip. "Never when strangers are around. Or enemies."

"Alright." The human smiled winningly. "Should I warn you beforehand?"

"Keh?" Turning, Inuyasha glared at him. "Warn me? Then I'll be even more nervous! And why the hell are we talking about this, anyway?"

Miroku blinked, innocently. "I thought you'd want to set some ground rules. Isn't it easier to talk about it with me directly than it would be to go through the girls?"

He shrugged sulkily. "I suppose so."

The monk beamed again. And slid his hand down Inuyasha's waist to cup a warm handful of rounded muscle.


	5. Bargaining

Hi all :)

This story is getting steadily more and more shonen ai. And more serious. Also, I do have a reason for the title; I'm actually going somewhere with this story. Eventually.

There's not nearly enough shonen ai fic out there for this fandom. If there is and I'm just not looking in the right places, _please_ give me a hint. I'm doing my part. I'm not saying I don't like the gen ships, I happen to find Inuyasha and Kagome an adorable couple, but there's enough about them on the show- I'd rather read and write about Inuyasha with Miroku or Koga.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai- boys in love. If you don't like it, don't read beyond this point.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these pretty boys, I just like making them play :3

…

…

Inuyasha's eyes widened. It was with great difficulty that he restrained himself from punching the monk away from him.

Sighing contentedly, Miroku leaned on the half-demon's shoulder, hand splayed possessively over muscular buttocks. "Absolutely wonderful," he murmured.

Pointed ears dropped lower and lower, and Inuyasha's mouth changed from a soft 'o' of surprise to a thin line of anger. "That's enough!" he growled.

Miroku smiled cheerfully at him. He removed his hand with exaggerated speed in obedience to Inuyasha's words. _We never actually set a time limit,_ he thought to himself, _and it's probably best to keep it that way. If I just stop whenever he gets cranky, that should work out just fine._ "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Keh!" spat Inuyasha, looking away. In all honesty… it hadn't been as bad as he'd feared. The monk had stopped as soon as he told him to. Inuyasha had been more than a little worried that Miroku would take any kind of permission as an invitation to do his octopus imitation all over again. Thoughtfully, he glanced sideways at the human.

"Hmm?"

"You're really… really going to stick by your word? Once a day, only… and then leave me alone until the next day?"

"Absolutely." Miroku smiled widely.

"Hn." His ears flicked. "I guess that's not so bad."

Another smile. He was very sure Miroku hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

"So… I don't understand. Does this mean you don't like Sango anymore?"

Miroku looked sharply at him, startled. "I- I don't know. I still _like _her. Of course. She's still a very attractive woman." He heaved a sigh, his face a little troubled now. "I suppose I've always been drawn to bottoms. I can't seem to help myself at all. I've never really _noticed_ another guy's before, and when I suddenly saw yours… It's the perfect one. Really. I wasn't exaggerating."

Inuyasha sniffed dismissively.

…

…

The stench was truly awful. Inuyasha gagged, his sensitive nose rendering him even more vulnerable to the beetle demon's noxious miasma. How insulting! The stupid creature was so weak he could have easily killed it with one swipe of his claws, except for that _smell_…

"Inuyasha!" Stepping forward with one sleeve pulled across his face, Miroku brandished his staff. "There are none of Naraku's insects here - should I use my Wind Tunnel on the miasma?"

"_Yes!_ Why'd you ask, idiot?"

The monk grinned wickedly. "I'll use it for… we'll say three."

"Hn?"

"Three times a day."

"KAH!" spat Inuyasha, and hacked out a barking cough.

Miroku waited.

"Dammit, monk!" He coughed even more harshly, eyes watering. "Two!"

Nodding, Miroku pulled the beads away from his hand.

Finally succumbing, Inuyasha sprawled on his back, eyes swirling. "Damn… pervert…"

…

"Is that…" Inuyasha approached, sniffing. "Is that the last cup of ramen? A beef one?"

"So it is," smiled Miroku, peeling back the lid and releasing a cloud of beef-scented steam. "I've been saving it. And I intend to enjoy it thoroughly."

Inuyasha sidled closer, leaning toward the instant noodles. He was very bad at concealing how much he wanted the snack.

Miroku stirred the noodles with his chopsticks. "Mmm. This stuff _is_ very good."

On cue, Inuyasha's stomach rumbled greedily.

Black eyes glanced sideways.

The half-demon grumbled. "Dammit. Three times."

"Five."

"Three."

"Four?"

"One."

Miroku shrugged. "Three."

"Deal." Inuyasha pounced on the cup, slurping the first mouthful of ramen with a moan of pleasure. He didn't even protest when Miroku leaned into his side and slipped his arm around his waist, letting his hand slide downwards to its accustomed resting place.

Sighing happily, Miroku rested against the half-demon. He _had_ been looking forward to those noodles, but was much happier with this result. He fitted his chin onto Inuyasha's muscular shoulder and readjusted his grip. The youth's small, urgent motions as he fed were vaguely pleasant, in a way he didn't want to think about very deeply.

No-one had _ever_ allowed him this much access to their ass. Contentedly, Miroku let more of his weight rest on an uncomplaining Inuyasha, and almost absently nuzzled into pale hair.

Inuyasha stilled. What was the monk doing? He bit his lip, unsure- but then the salty taste on his lip reminded him of his noodles, and he returned to his food with a vengeance.

Miroku took Inuyasha's return to eating as a tacit permission, and pushed his face further into the mass of soft hair before him. Then, daringly, into the side of Inuyasha's throat.

This time, Inuyasha huffed in affront and pushed Miroku's face away with the back of his hand, not looking aside from the steaming cup.

_Alright. There's a limit._ He settled back against the sturdy back, feeling almost relieved. After all, he still wasn't sure what the hell he was doing.

All too soon, the noodles were gone.


	6. Dawning

It's wierd, I actually meant to write this story mostly from Inuyasha's point of view, but it's turning out to be mostly sympathetic to Miroku.

**Warnings:** This story gets steadily more gay from this point on. Anyone who doesn't want to read that, hit that nice 'Back' button right about now. And as of the next few chapters I seem to be working my way through as many cliches as I can think of.

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. Stop looking so surprised.

Miroku was confused.

The last few weeks, he'd been increasingly drawn to Inuyasha's rear. Ever since that first day when he'd realised it was definitely the nicest bottom he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes- and hands- on, it was very nearly all he could think about. It was becoming an obsession.

He wanted desperately to talk to someone about it, but didn't know who. Obviously, he couldn't talk to Inuyasha himself about it- the half-demon was already bristly enough without actually _discussing_ the matter. Kagome did seem interested in Inuyasha herself, so it would be callous to raise the matter with her. Similarly, with Sango… it was not appropriate to speak to her about the man who had distracted Miroku's affections from her. And while Shippo seemed mature for his age, the monk was sure he was not old enough for this particular conversation.

His voice of council came from a direction he hadn't considered.

The group had returned to the village to restock before they could continue their pursuit of Naraku. They had all been seated for dinner, and Inuyasha had stood to refill his bowl. As he walked past, Miroku, forgetting their unaccustomed company, and barely looking up from his meal, had reached up to slide an appreciative hand across the youth's firm buttocks as he passed. Inuyasha had paused only slightly, rolling his eyes and muttering a 'Keh' under his breath. Miroku responded by smiling and giving a light, teasing slap to the rounded muscle.

Kaede's keen eyes had followed the exchange.

Some hours later, the monk had slipped from the guest hut to complete his necessary. On his return trip, Kaede was there to meet him.

When he smiled in greeting, he was stopped by the sharp look she shot him.

"What has been going on, monk?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With you and Inuyasha. Have ye been taking advantage of the boy?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "No! No, I've done no such thing!"

"I saw ye touch him at dinnertime. He seemed rather used to such familiarities."

He bowed his head a little. "I… Kaede-san, it's a difficult situation."

Her brows were fiercely drawn. "It is a thing that will not be borne, monk, if ye've laid with him against his will."

"But we haven't!" he protested, eyes wide. "We haven't done anything! It's just that I… I'm… fascinated. Sometimes I touch his rear. That's all. And I stop as soon as he says to."

The aging priestess pinned him with a piercing stare. "Ye've not touched him when he's bade ye not to?"

He shook his head forcefully. "Absolutely not."

"Hmm." She relaxed. "I don't know that ye've realised it, Miroku-san, but us ladies are a bit protective of Inuyasha-kun. He's seen so much hardship, and though he's old in human years, he is still but a boy."

"A youth," he conceded, sitting on a convenient fallen log and gesturing for Kaede to join him. "Not a boy, but not a man yet either. I know."

"Too young to fully understand such a thing as it would seem ye offer him."

He ducked his head again. "I don't know what I offer him. I don't know what I want from him, Kaede-san. I honestly don't."

"It seems obvious to me."

"I don't know if that's what I want."

She waited.

Miroku buried his face in his hands. "It was just his- bottom. It's amazing. I never realised it before, and then suddenly I _saw_ it, and then I couldn't stop thinking about it. He lets me touch it sometimes, but it's more of a kindness from him than anything else. But… a few days ago it wasn't just that. I was holding him, and had my hand on his rear, but I was smelling his hair, too. Leaning on him." His shoulders hunched. "I wanted more."

"More?"

"I wanted him to want to touch me, too. I wanted more than tolerance." He looked up her, mouth tight with pain. "What does that mean?"

Folding her hands, Kaede considered before replying carefully. "Do ye _want_ him, Miroku-san?"

_Do I want to take Inuyasha to bed?_ He was suddenly, forcefully hit with the idea. Of Inuyasha's pale skin slick with sweat. Of his own hands fisting in silver-white hair. Of golden eyes half-lidded with need. Of Inuyasha's back arching. Sliding deep, deep inside. Voices gasping, mouths meeting wetly. Muscles moving under skin. Fangs against his lip, his tongue.

He let out a breath roughly, and turned away. "Yes. I do."

"Well." Kaede refolded her hands, obviously a little uncomfortable. "Do ye want him as a lover, or as only a bedmate?"

He bit his lip, still blushing. "I don't know. I know that – I don't want to lose him as a friend, whatever happens. I'd rather never touch him again than lie with him once and have him hate me for it."

"It's good that ye've thought of that much, at least."

"Kaede-san… does this mean I'm a man-fancier?"

She snorted. "Well, ye fancy a man, don't ye?"

"A queer, I mean. I- I don't want to be that. I've seen too many men beaten or killed for that. I don't like the idea of being thought of that way."

"Do you still fancy Sango-chan?"

"… yeah."

"There are many people who fancy both men and women." She patted his shoulder. "Rather than that, worry more about deciding what ye want with Inuyasha, and what ye're to do about it. So long as ye remember to never hurt him, or ye'll have me to reckon with as well as Kagome-chan and Sango-chan."

He laughed, and did feel lighter. "I won't forget. And thank you, Kaede-san, for talking to me about this."

…

Inuyasha was waiting at the hut when he returned. The red-clad form was leaning watchfully against the doorframe, knee kinked and one foot resting back against the wall.

"Inuyasha?" he breathed, surprised.

"S'my watch."

Miroku nodded. He wet his lips, but couldn't say anything. Yellow eyes were deep gold in the moonlight, and he didn't trust himself to speak.

Inuyasha looked away. "Y'okay?" he mumbled.

He closed his eyes. "I don't know what's happening," he admitted roughly.

A whisper of fabric. Inuyasha was standing close in front of him, eyes impossibly deep. "Miroku?"

He squeezed his eyes shut this time.

Warmth against him. Inuyasha leaned into him, responding to his need for comfort, resting his forehead on Miroku's shoulder. "Here," he breathed, every movement a gift, and drew Miroku's hands to his ass.

He bit short a sob, hands reflexively tightening, pulling the youth against him, and then loosening to hold gently. Every inch of Inuyasha's muscular frame was pressed closely to his own, relaxed and accepting, clawed hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Miroku sighed harshly, and pushed his face into Inuyasha's throat, pulling in great lungfuls of his smell. He moved his hands deliberately- one to the small of Inuyasha's back, and one across his shoulders.

"Miroku… what's wrong?"

Urgent, he mouthed the tender skin of Inuyasha's throat, feeling the shocked gasp against his lips.

"Miro…ku?"

"It's not just your ass anymore," he confessed. And lifted his head to capture Inuyasha's mouth.

The kiss was clumsy and inexperienced on both sides. Inuyasha tolerated it for a few seconds, surprised, and then turned his face away. "I know."

Realisation of what he'd done dawned slowly in Miroku's eyes, but before he could speak, Inuyasha cut him off.

"I'm going to my tree. It's your watch." He pulled out of Miroku's arms and turned to leave.

_What have I done?_ he thought, hollow and shocked at himself.

After half a dozen steps, Inuyasha paused, and turned around. "I don't hate you," he admitted hesitantly, and then fled.


	7. Prank

Hi again :) Finally, the chapter when the other main character of this fic gets here! Yay!

I'm sorry it's been a while getting here, but as I move to the more serious stuff, it seems to take a lot longer to write. Bear with me, ne? I'm trying to keep it still a little bit funny while I get deeper into an actual storyline.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed :3 it's one of the only things that makes it worthwhile to put so much time and effort into writing a long story, and the only way to know that people are enjoying it!

**Disclaimer:** God, I wish. Oh god, how I wish. It is, however, in vain. I still don't own these boys.

…

…

He loved the feeling of running.

It was impossible to explain it to most people. Of course, all his pack knew- wolves and wolf demons had always been fleet of foot, always adored the rush from running at speed- but most others would never understand just how intoxicating it could be to move so _fast_. And he was by far the fastest runner he knew. Being able to move himself so swiftly that the air ripped and formed a tornado behind him was the most incredible sensation he knew.

After all, who else could see a place and be there a breath later?

Which was why, even though he knew he shouldn't, Koga tended to outrun his followers. It felt wrong to leave them behind, but it felt far more wrong to slow down.

… besides, it was good training for them. Ginta and Hakkaku had become much faster since they'd set off to hunt down Naraku.

He paused on a hilltop to scent the air deeply. It wasn't just the faint reek of Naraku floating on the wind this afternoon, but also a familiar jumble of scents- Inuyasha and his own small pack. A smirk twisted his mouth. Excellent. Another chance to try to impress his mate-to-be, showing Kagome just how suave and handsome he could be. And an opportunity to annoy the crap out of Dog-boy. He really did enjoy that.

Raising his head, Koga sniffed again, getting a better nose on dog-smell. To the east of his current course…

Trees blurred faster than the human eye could have followed. He was circling around behind his targets now, making sure he approached them from downwind. It wouldn't do to have the mutt pick up on Koga's manly musk and possibly avoid whatever humiliation Koga chose to dish out to him, and although he hated to admit it, Inuyasha's sense of smell _did_ rival his own. He even dropped his speed a little so that his whirlwind didn't rise above the trees and give him away.

Nearing the group now, and he dropped his speed to a nearly human pace in favor of quiet movement. Hmm, they didn't seem to be moving. Could they be camped for the night already? There was still at least an hour of daylight left! He rolled his eyes at human weaknesses, needing things like beds and campfires and cooked food. For his pack these things were all luxuries, not daily necessities.

He paused at a strategic distance, watching the humans go about making their camp. It seemed the location they'd chosen was close to a large hot spring. Briefly, he entertained the thought of gathering his followers and joining the dog's pack to share the hot spring for the night. That was one of the treats that his wolves really, truly enjoyed. They had been running hard and without much rest the last ten days or so… maybe it was a good idea, after all.

_After_ he'd located the mutt and embarrassed him, of course.

Leaning against the nearest tree, Koga studied the group intently. Kagome was building a fire and setting something to cook over it. The monk was nursing a long, shallow wound on his left arm, and the demon-hunter- who still made him slightly nervous, even though he wouldn't admit it under terrible, terrible torture… it must be an instinctive response- was tending to her cat-demon, who seemed to have taken a nasty claw-swipe along her ribs and side. Even the young fox-demon was favoring one leg while he fetched things for Kagome.

He winced. On closer inspection, they all seemed a little beaten up. It probably wasn't such a sign of laziness that they'd camped early, more that they needed to recover from whatever battle they'd just fought. After all, they were only mortal, and if he was taking one for a mate he needed to remember that such creatures took a long time to heal.

Koga shook his head to remind himself of his purpose. The mutt.

A little further upwind, by the smell of him.

… in a moment. His own pack was nearly here. He retreated a short distance, and picked idly at his claws while he waited.

It was only a minute later that Ginta and Hakkaku ran up, eight wolves following mutely on their heels. His subordinates were panting hard, the sweat rolling from their faces; the wolves, not having the option of sweating, merely flopped to the ground and panted twice as hard.

He smiled a greeting. "We're gonna make camp with the dog-pack tonight. They don't know it yet, though. Can you guys stay downwind and hunt up a deer or something? I'm gonna go bug the mutt."

"… but Koga…"

He was already gone.

…

He skirted carefully around the clearing the small pack had settled in, watching them as he moved across the wind. The others were oblivious, but Shippo frowned, and Kirara's nose twitched. She obviously knew he was there, but chose not to give him away. The trusting attitude was surprisingly gratifying.

…

He'd found Inuyasha in a small clearing to the north-east. The half-demon was currently leaning slightly into a bush at the edge of the clearing, nose wrinkling, obviously trying to follow a scent trail, and completely unaware of Koga's approach. He'd not exactly been hard to find… had the baggy red gi not been visible enough, his mass of glossy white hair was like a brilliant flag through the forest.

What to do?

He could just take a run-up and leave foot-prints all the way from Inuyasha's legs to the top of his head again, but that was, to his own surprise, beginning to feel a little over-done.

But the way the youth was bending over, just a little, brought a more embarrassing idea to mind. He'd see how high he could make the mutt jump.

Koga crept up on stealthy feet until he was standing almost directly behind his preoccupied rival… and slapped his hand onto the red-clad ass.

Inuyasha's reaction was not what he expected.

Straightening with a yelp, then an outraged roar as he whirled upon the offender?

No such thing.

"Not now, you lech monk. I swear I can smell that mangy wolf around."

…

_Not now?_

…

…

…


	8. Mocking

Well. That had certainly been an interesting reaction.

Even more interesting was the fact that Inuyasha was ignoring the hand still on his ass, instead of acting to remove it.

Koga cleared his throat.

White ears flattened instantly.

With painful slowness, Inuyasha turned his head to look over his shoulder. When he saw the impassive wolf-demon standing at his heel, he winced, face flaming as red as his gi.

Koga raised an eyebrow. And waited.

The half-demon's mouth worked soundlessly.

"'Not now, you lech monk?'" repeated Koga thoughtfully. "'Not now'? I assume that means it's alright sometimes."

Inuyasha was still not able to produce any sounds. In fact, he seemed to be choking quite painfully.

"So, you fancy males?"

"I- no! No!"

"Just your monk?"

Inuyasha snarled furiously. "No! It's not like that!"

"But he's allowed to grab your ass."

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed. "I notice _you_ haven't moved your hand yet."

Jumping, Koga pulled his hand away like it had been burned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to encroach on your boyfriend's territory."

"Argh!" The half-demon took a wild swing at him. "I said it's not like that!"

"What, you're mated already?" teased Koga. This was _enormous_ fun.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and charged, claws gleaming in a vicious swipe.

Dancing out of the way, Koga grinned. The mutt's precision was completely absent when he was this mad. He avoided the next few strikes effortlessly, and then ducked under Inuyasha's guard to emerge maybe an inch from his face. "So, you're just lovers then? I assume _you're_ submissive." To add injury to insult, he leaned in and ran his tongue over Inuyasha's bottom lip.

Inuyasha was completely stunned. He'd never been so insulted. Not only the words, but to do _that_ to him- that was a demand to submit! A caress only ever bestowed on a submissive demon from his master!

Still smirking, Koga slid his hand onto Inuyasha's ass again. "Very nice. He's got you well trained, then."

Roaring incoherently, Inuyasha flung him away. Then leapt after him, fist drawn back to crush the wolf who'd so insolently taunted him.

Backing away, Koga raised his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! I was just teasin'!"

Inuyasha hesitated… then slowed. Panting, he wrested his anger back under control. "Damn stinkin' wolf," he growled moodily.

Curiously, Koga sidled closer. He gave the half-breed another moment to compose himself, before asking seriously, "So what _is_ going on with you and the monk?"

He glanced at the wolf warily, but Koga was keeping a polite distance, eyes wide in innocence. Defeated, he slumped to his usual sitting pose. "I don't even know. He just randomly decided a couple weeks ago that- and these are his words- that I had the most beautiful ass in the world."

Immensely amused- but trying not to show it- Koga sat next to the half-dog and cocked his head in attention.

"Then he was all over me like a freakin' octopus. I understood why the girls get so mad at him all the time. I couldn't detach the damn pervert!"

The wolf-demon was all ears and wide eyes.

"I mean, for days. _Days_. I couldn't get him off no matter how hard I beat him. And his hands were just _clamped_ on my butt." He huffed angrily. "So then the girls talked me into making a, well, a deal with him. If I _let_ him once a day, then the rest of the day he wouldn't try anything." He looked away, a light, embarrassed flush dusting his cheekbones. "So far it seems to be working."

Koga bit his lip, hard, hands curling into fists.

"_What?_"

"… trying… so hard… not to mock you…"

A growl rumbled in Inuyasha's chest.

Koga's self-restraint lasted a total of two seconds before snapping. He burst into laughter, one hand pointed tauntingly at the half-blood.

The growl rose in volume, fangs bared.

Koga didn't stop laughing and pointing until he was gasping for breath, sides aching and face sore. "Dumb dog! Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"Keh."

"Why didn't you realise, moron? If you tell him it's okay, of course you'll never be able to get rid of him! Whacha expect?" Koga looked down at him haughtily.

"I can still kick your ass anyday," snarled the humiliated hanyou.

Koga tossed his chin dismissively. "I didn't actually come here to fight with you guys," he announced. "My wolves and I wanna use this hot springs too. We're gonna join your camp for tonight."

"Who said you could?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I did."

"Keh!"

"You're saying that a lot today," observed the wolf prince. He was in a good mood, talkative, enjoying his rival's embarrassment. "Are you running out of witty repartee?"

Golden eyes rolled derisively. "Up yours, wolf."

Koga quirked a brow. "No, _you_'re the beta, mutt. Up yours."

Inuyasha flexed his claws, knuckles cracking loudly. "I'm no such thing. I thought we established that."

Smirking, the wolf sped to within an inch of the dog's face. He breathed a warm breath onto Inuyasha's mouth, and grinned at his reflexive response- eyes closing, and a single rough pant. To rub it in really well, he tilted his head up to huff out another breath, this one into the creamy recesses of a white-furred ear. This dragged a hiss out from between Inuyasha's teeth.

_Hmmm._ Slipping a hand onto the small of Inuyasha's back- fingers curving possessively over the place where back became bottom- he took the edge of the ear gently in his teeth.

Shocking both of them, the white-haired youth gave a shaky moan.

"I think you're _exactly_ such a thing," gloated Koga, and lapped his tongue wetly into the tender skin. "I could have you right now."

Inuyasha shoved him violently away, face contorting into a furious snarl. His ear flicked repeatedly. "You- dirty- low-fighting… you're as damned perverted as that other bastard!"

"He already kissed you, didn't he?" asked Koga suddenly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "I- uh- no. NO! I mean, no!"

Koga's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."


	9. Clashing

A heavy thud resounded across the clearing.

Kagome leapt to her feet. The others were too tired to follow, but all heads snapped up instantly to locate the source of the sound.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked up proudly from the deer carcasses they'd each just deposited on the ground. "This should be enough for all of us, right?" asked Ginta with a grin.

"Huh?" Miroku frowned. "You guys just appeared out of nowhere, to feed us?"

Hakkaku raised a hand in greeting. "Hi, Kagome-sis! Actually, Koga decided we were gonna stop here for the night. He asked us to hunt up some dinner while he went to bug your dog. You mortals will want some of this cooked, right? Do you need more wood for your fire?"

"Um… I guess so," shrugged Kagome, confused.

Turning, Ginta yipped at one of the wolves who'd run in behind them. Ducking their heads in assent, three of the wolves loped easily off again. "They'll get some dead wood," he informed the surprised adventurers. "Will you take what you need?"

"Alright," nodded Sango, "And with thanks." She approached one of the carcasses and began stripping off large chunks of meat with her belt knife. "We have some fish, if you'd like. And soup." It seemed only polite to offer, though she didn't think they'd accept.

"Thanks," Ginta accepted. "We're on a pretty boring diet, so any different things are good." As Sango stepped back from the deer, he motioned to the wolves, who fell hungrily on the untouched body. He ducked in long enough to pull away a hind leg with a gruesome cracking and ripping noise, and tore off a large piece of muscle to hand to his packmate. The two wolf demons sat on their haunches to sink their fangs into the dripping flesh.

Miroku shrugged off his surprise, rising to spit venison pieces onto sturdy sticks, and arranging them to sear in the fire. "So… you're still hunting Naraku?" he ventured.

Hiding prudently behind one of Kirara's tails, Shippo kept wary eyes on the wolves. He wasn't quite prepared to trust their intentions. There was a strange smell lingering in the air that made him feel unsettled, although no one else seemed to notice it, or react to it. And after all, he was the one who'd be hardest put to defend himself if this turned out to be some kind of an ambush. And he wasn't going to eat any of the meat until he'd seen a wolf eat some from the same limb.

"Yeah," grunted Hakkaku around his meal, chin stained with wet blood. "Have been for a while now. Smell's getting hard to follow."

Ginta glanced sideways at the cautious fox cub. "What is it, pup?"

Hunching his head between his shoulders, Shippo sank further into pale fur, but refused to avert his eyes. Or speak.

"Don't trust us? Here." The full-grown demon approached the fox and cat, and held out the leg joint he'd taken a few bites from. "Take this bit, then."

Shippo's distrust warred visibly with his hunger for the fresh, juicy venison. He obviously wanted the food very badly, but didn't want to leave the protection of Kirara's tail long enough to take it.

Grinning, Ginta leaned over and dropped the meat straight into Shippo's hands.

Kirara made an exasperated noise, and turned about to nose after the cub, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. She carried the protesting demon over to Miroku and deposited him in the monk's lap, then strode over to claim a corner of the deer the wolves were feasting on.

One wolf lifted his head to protest – then sized up the cat demon, and moved over quietly.

…

A brown blur crossed the other side of the clearing.

A red blur followed instantly afterward, thumping into the ground halfway across and resolving into a furious Inuyasha who'd clearly just missed a swing at Koga.

The brown blur zipped back into the clearing just long enough to tap Inuyasha on the chest, knocking him onto his ass, and then disappear again.

Inuyasha roared in incoherent rage. Clambering to his feet, he looked about him, eyes narrowed in anger.

Koga appeared behind him to tug on his hair, pulling him over backward, before vanishing from sight.

…

"I think this piece is done, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango."

…

The half-demon swore coarsely, and then tried to get up- to find Koga kneeling atop him, hands moving too fast to see as they seized his wrists and held them helpless above his head. The full-blood demon growled smugly at him, staring confidently down.

…

Shippo frowned. Was the weird smell… coming from Inuyasha?

…

Koga leaned closer, smirking wickedly. Then moved faster than Inuyasha could see, snaking his face into the hollow of the beaten youth's throat. "Submit," he growled, teeth grazing the tender skin there.

Eyes wide, Inuyasha froze. _W… WHAT?_

…

Ginta glanced curiously over. Just what was their pack leader doing to the dog? The dog who suddenly smelled… good. Very good.

Hakkaku half-rose into a crouch, eyes tracking every movement intently.

…

The wolf's teeth closed gently on the half-dog's windpipe. "Submit," he demanded again, his body leaning aggressively into the other's.

Inuyasha snarled defiance low in his throat.

Miroku's staff connected soundly with the side of Koga's face, lifting the startled demon up and throwing him away from his prey.

…

"What the hell is happening?" asked Kagome, utterly confused.

Sango stared in bewilderment. "I honestly don't know. It looks like they're… fighting… over Inuyasha."

"He smells weird," volunteered Shippo. "Different."

…

Miroku stood in front of the dazed half-demon, staff raised protectively. He didn't quite understand what he was doing, interfering in a battle between these two- but Koga's pose had triggered something fiercely possessive inside him. He _really_ didn't want anyone else- _anyone_, dammit- to do that to Inuyasha.

Koga was also thinking none too clearly. He snarled at the human who'd had the _temerity_ to interrupt him, and now dared to stand between him and the dog. He'd kill this one readily to get his mouth back on Inuyasha's neck. Leaping forward, he drew back his hand-

With the ease of long practice, the monk whipped the beads away from his right hand.


	10. Acceptance

Um. I was a bit nervous about this chapter, as it's a lot more… um… hmm… than the other chapters so far.

Only short, but fairly plot-crucial. Let me know what you think! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, your reviews give me incentive to keep writing!

Koga's eyes widened. Throwing himself to the side, he managed to dodge the roaring effects of the wind tunnel. He side-stepped and lunged for the impudent human again, furious.

Miroku whirled, hand raised toward the wolf demon-

"What the hell are you morons doing?" snapped Inuyasha, throwing Miroku's beads back at him. He glared at the monk, and then at Koga as well. "Knock it off."

Surprising all the observers, they did. Both appeared somewhat abashed.

_What's happening? I don't know why I'm acting like this_, thought the confused Miroku. _It was just Koga annoying Inuyasha again. Why am I bringing my Wind Tunnel into it?_

Koga lifted a hand to his mouth, horrified. He thought he knew what was going on. Shaking his head, he stalked over to a deer carcass and tore off a handful of meat.

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away. "I'm going to go soak in that hot spring. You idiots wanna kill eachother, do it before I get back."

_The… hot springs?_ Koga hissed a breath through his teeth. The thought of the mutt, clothes stripped away, covered with water, skin flushed from the warmth… No. No, it was just that smell. That had to be the only reason he was responding this way. Turning his head aside, he ripped a mouthful of meat free.

Miroku shook his head to clear the distant look in his eyes. Mustering up a smile, he moved over to the campfire.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

He shrugged roughly. "Nothing's happening. I just- Koga bugged me, that's all." He plucked a stick of venison from the fire and bit into it.

"I'm sure something's going on," piped up Shippo. "How come no-one else can tell that Inuyasha smells funny? And all of you guys are acting weird around him. I think something's happening."

The monk chewed his meat, not tasting it, or noticing when a trail of juices ran down his chin. He felt uncomfortable, full of energy with no direction, prickling under his skin.

"Something? Like what?" Kagome took a stick as well, nibbling on a small piece.

"Dammit!" Miroku dropped his food and stood, pacing a few restless steps back and forth. He didn't notice the strange looks he got for his outburst, he just had to… had to… "I'm going," he announced to no-one in particular, and strode away. Towards the hot spring.

…

When he reached the pool, the first thing Miroku saw was a floating cloud of silver-white hair. The tension drained from him- replaced by a serene acceptance.

Inuyasha was lying on his stomach at the water's edge, arms folded, hair spreading lazily behind him, ears low and relaxed. He opened his eyes when the rustle of leaves announced another's presence, and waited.

The gaze of golden eyes should have been offputting, but it wasn't. Miroku liesurely set about disrobing, folding his robes loosely and leaving them in a pile by the pool.

The water was a little above body temperature, and very pleasant to slip under. He doused his whole body before moving toward the half-demon. When he brushed the silken mass of hair aside, Inuyasha made a small, indescribable noise and arched his neck.

The skin there tasted of sweat, and apples, and sulphur from the spring water.

He turned Inuyasha over gently, wanting to kiss him more than he'd ever wanted anything else in his life.

The kiss wasn't gentle. It was fierce and wet and desperate, both of them needing so much so badly. Inuyasha's arms were around him now, claws digging into his back, blood trickling into the water.


End file.
